Vehicles for providing amusement to occupants by being subject to collisions with other vehicles and barriers such as walls have been in existence for many years. Such vehicles have typically been steered by their occupants and have been electrically powered Alternative means of self-propulsion such as gasoline engines have also been employed. They have ridden on tracks or other surfaces. Protective, shock-absorbing features have been provided, but to a relatively low degree of sophistication. Features such as pneumatic bumpers and rubber bumpers have been used.
The present invention is an improvement over prior amusement vehicles because it incorporates features not found in prior amusement vehicles. These features include a resilient wrap-around bumper of unique configuration designed to absorb impact shocks, but to be restored to its undeformed shape once the deforming force is removed. Also included is an impact-absorbing steering column assembly, designed to collapse when an impact force is applied, but be restored once the impact force is removed. Attached to the steering column assembly is a push-pull cable used to steer the wheels of the amusement vehicle.